1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor and a press sensing device using the thin film transistor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical thin film transistor (TFT) mainly comprises a substrate, a gate electrode, an insulative layer, a drain electrode, a source electrode, and a semiconductor layer. Wherein, the gate electrode is insulated from the semiconductor layer by the insulative layer. The source electrode and the drain electrode are insulated from each other. The source electrode and the drain electrode are both electrically connected with the semiconductor layer. The source electrode, the drain electrode, and the gate electrode are all made of electrically conductive materials. The electrically conductive materials usually are metals or alloys. When a pressure is applied on the gate electrode, the semiconductor layer may generate a number of carriers. When the amount of the carriers reaches a certain level, the source electrode and the drain electrode may form an electrically conductive pathway, therefore, an electrical current flowing from the source electrode to the drain electrode is generated. However, parameters of the thin film transistor (e.g. electrical current between the source electrode and the gate electrode, the gate electrode capacitance, etc) are fixed values and may not be adjusted, which limits applications of which the thin film transistors may be applied.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a thin film transistor and a press sensing device using the thin film transistor, which may overcome the shortcomings as discussed above.